Harakara Eiei
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: Tristan has a secret that no one knows about. But now, he tells it to his little niece. He tells her 'the other half'.


Shadu: I've been listening to my new Brother Bear CD that I got for my birthday WAY too much. But that's okay. See, the theory around my house is that every song, or collection of songs, has a story to tell. What always seems to happen is that I find a story in it. That's how I get a lot of my inspiration. That's why I'm writing this story. I was inspired. Now, you get to see my inspiration come to life, or at least come to the paper. This story has a familiar element in it if you've seen Brother Bear. But another theory around my house is there are no new stories, just new ways of presenting them. So anyway, on with the story.

Prologue

Tristan sat at his home in the big city. He was in his late twenties now. His older sister now had a six year-old girl. It made Tristan really come to grips with just how much time had passed. His sister was now twenty-four and he was four years older than her. The little girl that was his niece had become very fond of Uncle Tristan, and Tristan had become very fond of her. Not having any children of his own to speak of, he had taken a quick liking to her.

Tristan himself hadn't changed that much, however. Oh sure, he had become a lot wiser in a lot of things. And sure, he looked as though he had aged a little. But he still had his pointed hair and his favorite style of dressing. Today, as he sat on the couch in his quaint little apartment he rented, he wore his black jacket with the white shirt underneath it, just like in the Battle City days. The only thing was that he now wore brown pants.

He read the paper as the thought about what lie ahead for him in his life. He had so many things to do. But not today. Today, he was going to do nothing. It was Saturday, and there was no reason to rush around. However, a ring at the doorbell changed that.

Standing to his feet, he walked over to the door and answered it. His expression instantly turned to one of complete and utter puzzlement. Standing outside the door was his sister and his niece.

Tristan's niece was a little girl with big, irresistible, blue eyes. Her hair was long and a deep brown, much like his own, pulled back into a neat ponytail. She was very much a tomboy. This, however, Tristan didn't mind.

His sister was a tall woman. She had the same olive color eyes he did as well as the same rich brown. She, on the other hand, was not a tomboy and tended to look down on he daughter because of it.

"Hi Uncle Tristan!" his niece greeted happily, causing Tristan to look down.

"Hi," Tristan greeted back awkwardly as he looked back up at his sister.

He gave her a look that asked what was going on. He wasn't expecting anyone. This took him greatly be surprise.

"Tristan, could I talk to you in private real quick like?" his sister pulled him aside.

"What happened now Shisuta?" Tristan sighed.

"I just need you to take Suki for a while," Shisuta pleaded with Tristan.

"I don't mind," Tristan shrugged. "It's always a pleasure, but at least tell me what's going on."

"I went gambling last night and I own someone some money I don't have," Shisuta explained. "Nevertheless, I know that if I can stall a little, I can get the money."

Tristan sighed and shook his head while replying, "You need to stop this. It's going to really get you into to trouble one of these days."

"So, will you watch Suki until I come back?" she asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything," Tristan told her.

"Thank you brother," Shisuta nodded, putting a grateful hand on his shoulder, and then Shisuta got in her car and speedily drove off.

Tristan shook his head and walked back inside his apartment. His sister had been gambling like this for about four years now. And every time she got in a jam, she'd bring Suki over to his house for her protection. As much as a fool as she was, she wouldn't put her daughter in danger because of her idiocy. Tristan was happy about that. That's one reason he never turned down her plea to let Suki stay with him. And really, he didn't mind. He liked having her around.

"Uncle Tristan, what are we going to do?" Suki asked, staring up at him as when he walked back to the living room.

"Uncle Tristan is tired Suki, find something to do on your own," Tristan grumbled.

Suki looked up at him with huge puppy dog eyes. She didn't want to. Tristan knew this. He didn't have to look at her. He sighed. He could almost never resist those eyes. But he really was tired. He had been on-call for his job all week, and he had unfortunately been called very often, and most in the middle of the night. He didn't really want to entertain today. He wasn't up for it. He couldn't entertain a thirty year-old today, let alone a six year-old. Then a thought came to him. He was struck with inspiration. He looked down at Suki.

"How would you like to hear a story?" Tristan asked as he walked over to the couch and sitting down.

"Story, what kind?" Suki asked, looking perplexed as she walked over to him.

"Well, its got adventure and friendship and brotherhood, and it really happened," Tristan told her, pulling her up onto his lap.

"It really happened? To who?" Suki asked.

"To me," Tristan replied with a grin.

"Really, it happened to you?" Suki asked, stunned.

"Yep," Tristan nodded.

"What was it?" Suki asked anxiously.

"The best thing that ever happened to me," Tristan told her.

"Really? How?" Suki inquired.

"It showed me how to appreciate everything that I have around me," Tristan grinned. "It showed me how to really care for someone."

"What happened? Tell me the story please Uncle Tristan," Suki told him in her impatience.

Tristan let out a hearty chuckle and then asked, "Did you know that I'm not your only uncle?"

"You're not?" Suki replied in wonderment. "But Mommy only told me about you."

"Then, you've heard only half of the story," Tristan told her.

Shadu: What's the other half? Wanna know? No, seriously, do you wanna know? Then I ask one small favor, review.


End file.
